1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a bed, and more particularly, pertains to an articulating bed.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
A typical bed includes a frame and a mattress placed over the mattress. Some beds have two or more sections that are bendable relative to each other. Some of these bendable beds are powered by electric motors and change between the flat (lying) configuration and the bent (sitting) configuration. These powered bending beds are typically used in hospitals and nursing homes.